For Our Field!
by girl-chan2
Summary: /oneshot story dari fic 'Basara Teacher Problem'/ Perebutan lapangan olahraga antara ketua klub sepakbola dan pembina klub basket yang berakhir dengan... Untuk selengkapnya, silakan baca di fic ini! :D


Fic baru lagi! XD *plak!*

Oke, ini adalah oneshot dari fic-ku di fandom sebelah yang berjudul 'Basara Teacher Problem'! Kenapa aku bikin oneshot dari fic itu ke fandom ini? Karena di fic itu, aku masukin Nordics di dalamnya! XD *double plak!* Aku membuat ini untuk hiburan saja, kok! Jadi jangan salahkan saya kalau aneh! ^^V

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Hetalia dan sebagian chara yang nyasar bukan milikku!<p>

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, chara fandom lain nyasar, human name used, humor garing, dan lain-lain.

* * *

><p>"Pak Kambing! Kami kan punya pertandingan penting beberapa minggu lagi! Jadi, berikan prioritas agar klub sepakbola bisa menggunakan lapangan olahraga!" ujar Luthfi berapi-api sambil menggebrak meja dengan kasar.<p>

"I dine drømme _(Dalam mimpimu)_, Luthy-kun! Pergi dan gunakan taman bermain!" balas Mathias kagak kalah kencangnya dengan perempatan terlihat jelas di jidatnya.

Anggota klub sepakbola di kelas 9C pun mulai geger menyaksikan adu mulut antara ketua klub mereka dengan sang ketua guru merangkap pembina klub basket tersebut.

"Tapi bukannya sekarang giliran klub sepakbola yang menggunakan lapangan? Kesabaran saya juga ada batasnya, tau!" Luthfi pun mulai teriak-teriak gaje.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kapur melayang ke arah Matihas dan...

DUAK!

Ternyata headshot, saudara-saudara!

"Cih! Jadi itu yang kau inginkan, Luthy-kun?! Lad os kæmpe _(Ayo kita bertarung)_!" teriak Mathias sambil melempar 6 kapur sekaligus ke arah Luthfi.

Alhasil, wajah sang ketua klub sepakbola merangkap ketua kelas 9C itu pun langsung putih semua.

Padahal, orang yang sebenarnya melempar kapur itu adalah Ieyasu! Awal dari segala permasalahan!

"Baiklah kalau begitu! AKU, LUTHFI, AKAN MENUNJUKKAN KEMAMPUAN KLUB SEPAKBOLA YANG SEBENARNYA!" teriak Luthfi lantang yang sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas 9C tuli sesaat.

"Cukup basa-basinya, det er tid til at kæmpe _(saatnya bertarung)_!" balas Mathias sambil melempar penghapus papan tulis yang menjadi korban kali ini.

Dan terjadilah pertarungan (atau lebih cocok disebut tawuran) di dalam kelas 9C NihoNime Gakuen.

* * *

><p>Di lapangan...<p>

"Jadi kau yang membuat mereka berkelahi seperti itu?" tanya Emil dengan wajah datar kepada Ieyasu sambil mendongak ke arah kelas 9C yang berada di lantai 2 NihoNime Gakuen yang sudah menjadi arena pertempuran sang ketua kelas 9C dan ketua guru tersebut.

Ieyasu pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa melihatnya lama-lama! Aku pergi dulu, ya!" kata Emil sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ieyasu yang masih asyik menonton pertarungan antara Luthfi vs Mathias tersebut.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu…<p>

Ruangan tempat Perang Dunia Ketiga (?) itu pun sudah tidak bisa ditebak lagi bentuknya. Meja dan kursi berantakan dimana-mana beserta mayat (?) orang-orang yang pingsan tergeletak di lantai seperti jemuran di pagi hari (?).

KRIEEET!

"Moi, Ta- TA-SAN!" teriak Tino kaget saat melihat Mathias tergeletak di pojok ruangan sambil memegang sebuah kemoceng yang jika dilihat lebih dekat, merupakan kemoceng milik si muka teplon (?) alias Lukas Bondevik.

"Permisi, Luthfi!" Idham juga tidak kalah terkejutnya melihat keadaan sobatnya yang tengkurep di lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

Lukas yang berhasil menyeret Lance untuk tidak bolos piket guru (?) pun langsung jawdrop melihat keadaan kemoceng tercintrongnya. Lukas aja reaksinya kayak begitu, apalagi Lance yang jawdrop to the max melihat keadaan kelas yang harus dibersihkannya hanya berdua dengan Lukas.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" pekik Lukas sambil menunjuk ke arah Tino dan Idham yang menggotong sobat mereka masing-masing untuk dibawa ke Klinik.

"Wah! Jadi hari ini kau yang bertugas, Nor-kun?" tanya Tino santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Selamat! Kau bisa membawa Lance-kun untuk piket!"

Perkataan Tino barusan disambut dengan cengiran oleh Lance dan death glare dari Lukas.

"Saya akan membantu kalian berdua piket sebagai permintaan maaf setelah membawa teman saya ke Klinik!" kata Idham.

"Yah~ Aku rasa aku akan membantu kalian bertiga, juga! Moi moi~" ujar Tino sambil membawa Mathias (entah bagaimana caranya) menuju ke Klinik.

"Lance!" panggil Lukas sambil mengeluarkan dark aura yang mengerikan.

Lance hanya bisa menelan ludah saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"I-iya?"

"CEPAT AMBIL SAPU DAN BERSIHKAN SEMUA INI! KAU SAPU SELURUH KELAS BARU AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU! MENGERTI?!" teriak Lukas yang sukses membuat seisi sekolah langsung tuli sesaat.

"Ta-tapi-"

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA! CEPAT KERJAKAN!" perintah Lukas bak komandan perang.

Lance pun mengambil sapu dengan pasrah sambil menghela napas.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yah, kurasa sudah selesai!" kata Tino sambil meregangkan tangannya. "Dan terima kasih banyak kepada Lance-kun!"<p>

Tino mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Lance yang nyaris tepar karena disuruh bekerja paling banyak. Lance hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan karena kagak kuat ngomong lagi. Di sudut lain, Lukas sibuk menangisi kemocengnya dalam hati.

"Moi moi~" Tino pun langsung menghilang menuju ke Klinik meninggalkan kedua makhluk gaje yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

Kenapa hanya berdua? Karena Idham udah pergi duluan dari kelas itu.

Lance berniat membuka pintu ketika Lukas memanggilnya.

"Lance!"

Lance yang udah kecapean pun hanya memasang wajah jutek.

"Ayo selesaikan urusan kita yang belum selesai!" kata Lukas sambil mengancungkan kemocengnya

"Besok saja!" balas Lance sambil meninggalkan Lukas sendirian beserta beberapa siswa yang masih pingsan.

* * *

><p>Di Klinik…<p>

"Luthfi! Walaupun lu marah ke pak Jabrik (?), harusnya lu kagak memulai perang!" Idham mengawali pembicaraannya dengan gaya ala seorang ibu yang menasihati anaknya setelah mengikuti tawuran (?).

"Apa kau bilang, Idham?!" sahut Matihas sewot dari ranjang di sebelahnya sambil menunjuk kedua mulas 9C berkacamata itu dengan jari tengahnya (?).

"Tapi, bukan aku yang mulai!" balas Luthfi sambil men-death glare Mathias.

"Tapi tetap saja lapangan olahraga milik klub basket!" ujar Mathias yang mulai memancing emosi Luthfi lagi.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita bermain? Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan prioritas di lapangan olahraga!" tawar Tino mengalihkan perhatian Mathias.

"Main?! Lu kate kami ini bocah, Fin?!" tanya Mathias emosi.

"Bukan, tapi kita akan bermain…" jawab Tino sambil mengambil mikrofon yang entah dapat darimana.

"Kick-Dribble Showdown!" lanjut Tino dengan gaya ala presenter di acara TV.

"Kick-Dribble Showdown?! Hvad betyder det _(Apa maksudnya itu)_?!" pekik Mathias sewot dengan aksen Danish-nya yang kambuh lagi sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Tino.

"Itu adalah saat dimana sepakbola dan basket digabungkan!" jawab Tino dengan PD-nya.

"Og hvorfor skulle kombineres _(Dan kenapa harus digabungkan)_?!" tanya Mathias lagi sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memenggal kepala Tino saat itu juga.

"Bukankah itu bagus untuk memperebutkan lapangan?" balas Tino bertanya balik. "Dengar! Kalau klub basket menang, maka klub bola akan latihan di taman bermain! Tapi jika klub bola yang menang, Ta-san harus menyuruh klub basket latihan di pojok lapangan! Olen samaa mieltä _(Setuju)_?"

"Enig _(Setuju)_!"

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>Terdengar suara 'hiat' dan 'ciat' dari lapangan olahraga, tempat duel antara Mathias Køhler dan Muhammad Luthfi. Mereka merasa kalau dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua, yang lainnya ngontrak (?).<p>

Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya giliran Luthfi yang maju.

"Kau tak akan bisa melihat bola ini, Luthy-kun!" sahut Mathias dengan PD-nya.

"Kita lihat saja, pak Kambing! HUWOOOOO~" balas Luthfi berapi-api.

"Terima ini! _Secret Technique: Danish Invisible Dribble_!" teriak Mathias sambil melempar bolanya.

'Ukh! Bo-bolanya menghilang!' batin Luthfi.

"GOAL!"

"Lihat itu, Luthy-kun?" tanya Mathias sambil melempar sekali lagi dan berhasil mencetak goal lagi.

"LUTHFI-DONO!" Tiada angin dan hujan, Yukimura pun tiba-tiba nongol. "Kenapa kau tidak membuat kemajuan apapun?! Lihatlah dengan mata hatimu!"

Mathias pun langsung menimpuk Yukimura dengan gelas bir.

"Silence kun dig, mærkelige væsner _(Diam saja kau, makhluk aneh)_!" gumam Mathias kesal.

"PAK YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII~" teriak Luthfi dengan lebay-nya.

"Cih, lagipula apa itu mata hati? Kau kagak bakalan bisa melihat INI!" Mathias pun mulai melempar lagi.

'Mata hati!' Luthfi mulai menutup matanya dan membayangkan dirinya menang piala dunia.

DEESH!

Luthfi menendang bolanya dengan sangat keras, sampai-sampai bolanya tidak percaya dan menggumamkan 'Apa?'.

"Lihat, bolanya melayang!" seru Luthfi sambil berlari.

"Bolanya keluar lapangan!" teriak Idham lebih bersemangat.

"Errr, coba deh kalian liat arah bolanya!" kata Motochika sambil menunjuk ke arah bola itu.

Semua orang yang bermain maupun yang menonton pertandingan itu pun langsung menengok ke arah bola yang masih melayang tersebut.

PRAANGG! JDEER! DUAR!

Bolanya pun menghancurkan rumah Nordic Five, saudara-saudara!

"Papa tidak apa-apa, desu yo?" tanya Peter panik dari dalam kepulan asap.

Berwald pun langsung geram karena tau siapa yang melakukannya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Klub sepakbola dan basket tidak boleh menggunakan lapangan olahraga sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan!<em>

_Berwald Oxenstierna_

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL?!" teriak sebagian anlas 9 yang membacanya.<p>

Kayaknya untuk sementara ini, mereka harus berlatih di tempat lain!

* * *

><p><strong>The End dengan Asemnya!<strong>

* * *

><p>Me: "Yah, sebenernya gue bikin ini buat ultah-nya Finland yang kelewat sehari!"<p>

Tino: "Kenapa aku?"

Me: "Lu kan ultah tanggal 6 Desember, masa kagak tau sih?"

Tino: "Oh iya, aku lupa!"

Me: "Sudahlah, yang penting fic ini jadi!"

Tino: "Benar juga, sih! Tapi kasihan juga Su-san di bagian akhirnya!"

Me: "Gue sedikit greget nistain dia di bagian akhir!"

Tino: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Review!" :D


End file.
